An inkjet recording device well known in the art records images on paper by ejecting ink stored in an ink cartridge onto the paper through nozzles formed in a recording head. As an ink cartridge that is mounted in such an inkjet recording device, an ink cartridge including a single valve mechanism for opening and closing both an ink channel and an air channel has been known.
With this ink cartridge, an ink delivery tube inserted into a through-hole formed in a tubular member moves a valve element against a frictional force generated between the ink delivery tube and the tubular member and also against an urging force of a coil spring, thereby opening the ink channel. Further, the ink delivery tube moves the tubular member against a frictional force generated between the tubular member and a wall surface defining a large diameter hole and also against the urging force of the coil spring, thereby opening the air channel.